


POI fic:  Halloween

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [20]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of unrelated Halloween fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombies

Reese and Shaw were in the library enjoying some tea and cookies with Harold while Finch did some systems maintenance as they all waited for their next number.

Given the season, it seemed almost inevitable that their conversation might turn to various monsters, including what to do in the event of a zombie apocalypse. The topic combined two of the ex-agents favorite things: weapons and mass destruction. As an added bonus it annoyed Finch.

Discussing the defense of the library led to arguments about the relative merits of machetes vs shotguns, machine guns vs flamethrowers, and if a grenade launcher would be considered overkill. 

The debate ended abruptly when Harold announced with exasperation “This is totally unnecessary. I already have sufficient countermeasures for such a contingency” and then left to get more water for their tea.

Reese and Shaw stared at each other in shock. Was Harold messing with them? Sometimes it was hard to tell with Finch. 

Although if anyone would plan ahead for the zombie apocalypse it would be Harold.....


	2. Guard duty

It went against all of Harold's paranoid instincts to have so many strangers invade his territory (and without any background checks either). But the force of social convention was too strong and Finch felt he had to conform.

This year would be different though. Reese and Shaw would guard the candy dish so that no one took more than one candy bar (the full size ones because Harold was a billionaire). Their “friendly” rivalry would have both ex-agents watching like hawks, unwilling to be outwitted by any child.

In hindsight Harold should have realized Bear would be the biggest threat to the treats....


End file.
